Reversals
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: -Advanced Dungeons and Dragons- High in the mountains on the borders of the Principalities of Glantri and the Republic of Darokin lies one of the most accomplished magical schools in the known world. Ashok Tîn, the Cold Tower.


LDD: I'm almost finished with the next chapter to Bishounen: Demoonica's Story, so no need to worry!

I did however think I'd like to post this, it's based on my local Advanced Dungens and Dragons gaming groups adventures, mostly. First note that you'll be seeing some names from Anime because we pulled names from shows for our characters. My character, Hiead Greywords based off of Hiead Gner from Pilot Candidate. His last name, Greywords, JoJo's last name, Inverce, are both taken from The Slayers. The game is set in the country of Glantri on Mystara. Our Dungen Master, who has an account on here under the name Rockbender -but no storys- calls the campaign "Reversals", hence the title.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Reversals

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon (and company)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

High in the mountains on the borders of the Principalities of Glantri and the Republic of Darokin lies one of the most accomplished magical schools in the known world. Ashok Tîn - the Cold Tower - rests between Mount Glatii and Mount Asok halfway up the 1,000 foot peaks on either side. Built on the remains of one of the largest mining excavations in Glantarian History, the school is renowned for its engineering, mining, and stonework courses.

Students - magical and mundane - there are taught skills that will move them upward in status and power. But most of all, students are taught not to misbehave. For the Cold Tower is a school cut off from everywhere. After the snow falls during the area's 7-month winter, only magic can get you in or out. Blizzards fill the passes and snow piles rise up to the second story windows of the Main Hall.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Between Mt. Glatii and Mt. Asok stood Ashok Tîn, The Cold Tower. In the deepest parts of The Cold Tower a young silver-haired mage walked carelessly though the corridors, his ruby coloured eyes first staring at the white stones of the floor and then those above him, his hand scratching the back of his head out of habbit. He released an agitated sigh.

His name, Hiead Greywords, and it had not been this young mans best day in the magic school. He had spoken quietly with his advisor Magus Tivas Atali most of the morning, the teacher of Necromancy and of Illusions was oddly one of the few people he, if alone, would freely speak to. Hiead had few people in the school who would call him their friend. If asked, he could count them all on a single hand. And if asked to recite the names of people he called friend, he would give a glare and walk away in silence.

The first student he had somehow failed to scare away was JoJo Inverce, a tall blond woman who he had met shortly after starting school at Ashok Tîn. He would admit that even now he hadn't a clue as to why she wanted to befriend a stubborn, half-elven albino. The other two students were Buun Thered who was friendly -sometimes overly friendly- and his sister Lynne 'The Red' Thered who didn't talk to him much, a set of red-haired twins, though because of a Transmutation incident Lynne was bald. Lynne used red face paint to trace mystical symbols all over her head. Buun was a pain, at least that's what Hiead would say if anyone asked him.

Now it was but one week until the end of term and he had already packed most of his things to go back to his home in Glantri City, not that he had much of an idea as to what he planned on doing once he got there. He was welcome at his fathers home, more so if his step mother wasn't there at the same time. There was of course the small flat above a local bakery's store room that he had rented from the owners the summer before, he could stay there again if it was still empty.

There it was, the bell for the unlucky students who had early finals, he as luck would have it had been enjoying a free period. Hiead headed towards his room, that had been the last class of the day letting out and he didn't feel like being caught in the halls when it began to fill with his fellow students.

He was joined by JoJo as he past by Magus Dadis Albin's classroom. "Another day, another test. I swear." The blond said as she fell in step beside him. Hiead said nothing, but after a moment he gave a silent nod. She continued, "And it's not like any one of the instructors tell you how well you're really doing in a class, 'less you're their favorite." She gave Hiead a pointed look, he didn't seem to notice. She hadn't been speaking of the class she had just exited, Invocation, but to the fact Hiead was one of a few students in any year to be passing Necromancy.

They were just passing the Great Hall when someone called out to them. "Oi! Hiead! JoJo!" A handsome red-head gave them a friendly wave as he excused himself from a few of the other students he had been talking to. "I was just 'bout to go find you two."

"What are you getting us into this time Buun?" JoJo asked, first thing.

"Nothing, honestly you'd think it was me who gets dragged into Headmaster Astin's office every week... well I probably do... even I can't get away with things every time. Anyway I was listening in on some of the Instructors having a conversation - don't give me that look JoJo- and they said that there would be people arriving in the 'port room from the Magestone Order in Glantri City. 'Course that's strange, I mean what could they want that's at our school?"

Hiead had tensed at the mention of the Magestone Order, but it went unnoticed by the other two.

"He's dragging us with him." JoJo told Hiead. "Well I guess it isn't dragging if we chose to go..."

Hiead only shrugged. "What do you plan we do, then?" He asked Buun.

"Now that's more like it!" Noticing that he had just caught the attention of half the students walking by Buun added the next part in a much quieter tone, "I found a false wall overlooking the 'port room last semester, we can listen from there."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: So what do you think? 


End file.
